A Soft Touch
by Batsy Rocks
Summary: Bruce and Clark are going to spend New Year's Eve in Smallville with the Kents for the first time. Of course something had to go wrong. - They do get the chance to visit another time.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

Happy New Year Everybody! I wish you all the best for the year to come. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ And let's hope things get a little better this year. I think we all need it.

I hope you enjoy this little angsty/fluffy short piece.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

"Not a very nice way to finish the year, huh?"

Bruce turned his head slowly and glared at him. His hair was disheveled, blue eyes bloodshot and there was a nasty contusion on his right cheek. It wasn't the Batglare that made everyone in the League nervous, but it was still formidable.

Clark smiled softly, reaching out to run his fingers through the soft dark hair. He watched as Bruce closed his eyes, his dark lashes brushing the pale skin of his cheekbones.

"I'm sorry," Bruce croaked, blinking his eyes open.

"What?"

"You know what."

Clark squeezed the hand he was holding. "It's okay. I understand."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them the truth." Clark shrugged under Bruce's glance. "I didn't tell them how serious it was, just that you got hurt and couldn't fly."

Bruce licked his lips, grimacing as he tasted blood. "What did they say?"

"They're worried about you, obviously," He said, making Bruce avert his eyes. "Ma made me promise I'll fly by to pick some warm food and pie for you."

"You should go be with them."

"What?"

Glassy blue eyes moved to meet his own. "You should go spend the night with your parents. It's not like I'm going to be conscious for most of it anyway," Bruce added before Clark could say anything. "Besides, the least I can do after canceling at the last minute is sent their son home."

Clark shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Bruce frowned. "What?"

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone tonight."

"Alfred will be here."

"And I'm glad for that, but I'm staying anyway," Clark said firmly. "We said we were going to greet the New Year together, and that's what we're going to do."

Bruce's lips twitched minutely. "Even if I can't get up from this bed and can barely move without crying out in pain?"

He bit his lip, looking down at Bruce. "Yes."

Their eyes met for a timeless moment.

"It's going to be a very boring night then, huh?"

"What are you talking about? With the drugs Alfred's got you on I bet I can get some very interesting stories out of you," He teased, his smile forced.

"You wish," Bruce said with a soft snort. "I had a very broad training, you know."

"Oh, well. I'm sure we'll think of something."

There was no reply from the man on the bed, his eyes closed one more time. Clark didn't look away, his hand still holding Bruce's as he watched the slow rise and fall of his bandaged chest.

"I'm sorry for ruining our plans," Bruce whispered after a long moment of silence, letting Clark know he was still awake.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not like you got hurt on purpose. Right?"

"Oh, but I did. Definitely."

"Well, that's just rude." He lifted his hand to caress Bruce's face gently before turning serious. "You don't have to worry about that. There's always next year, right? Smallville and my parents are going to be there then. Or we could forget the Holidays and just fly there sometime. You know they love to have you over at the farm."

Bruce hummed in reply, leaning further into his touch.

"I love you," Clark murmured softly before kissing his warm forehead.

"I love you too," Bruce slurred just before losing consciousness.

Clark smiled sadly, looking down at the battered man lying on the bed. His thumb brushed the outline of his lips lightly before leaning back in his chair. It wasn't the night he had hoped for, but he was content to stay at Bruce's bedside, listening to his heartbeat and watching him breathe.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Superman, Justice League or its characters.

A belated little fic to celebrate Bruce's birthday yesterday :D

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Bruce was sitting behind his desk when Clark entered the study. A large part of the mahogany surface was covered by papers neatly stacked, and the billionaire was absorbed in whatever he was reading.

"Hey, B." He only got a grunt in reply. "Are you busy?"

That made Bruce look up, just like Clark knew it would. The well-groomed eyebrow arched said exactly what Bruce thought about his question.

Clark rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he walked closer. "Can it wait? Whatever it is you're working on?"

"Why?"

"There's something I want to show you. And no," He added as soon as he saw the other man open his mouth, "it's not an emergency."

Bruce looked down at the documents before him, and Clark knew he had won even before the billionaire looked at him again. Bruce hated paperwork too much not to take _every_ excuse he could to abandon it. And Alfred did say Bruce wasn't working on anything pressing and he could steal him for a bit.

"Alright. Just let me get changed and-"

"You don't have to change."

The words gave Bruce pause, narrowed blue eyes assessing him. Clark only hoped he wouldn't insist on putting on the suit or it was going to be a little awkward.

"Fine," Bruce huffed, walking around the desk.

Clark gave him a quick kiss as he passed by his side, hiding a triumphant smile as they walked out of the study together.

Once in the gardens, Clark reached to unclip his cape and handed it to the other man. Bruce eyed the crimson cloth for a moment before taking it with a sigh and wrapping it around his body.

With Bruce safely covered by the cape in his arms, Clark was able to fly faster than normal, reaching their destination in a matter of minutes. He felt Bruce tense as soon as they started descending, and he realized the billionaire was peeking through a small opening and knew where they were.

"Clark," He growled softly, only to be cut short by a female voice calling their names. They turned to see Martha and Jonathan Kent coming out of the small yellow house with smiles on their faces.

Bruce shot Clark another look as he let him down, hastily attempting to straighten his suit and fix his hair in the few moments it took the older couple to reach them.

His cheeks were flushed, his hair still tousled by the wind, and his tie crooked, and Clark wanted nothing more in that moment than to kiss him until they were both breathless.

"Happy Birthday, dear," Martha said, wrapping her arms around Bruce as soon as she reached him.

Clark met Bruce's eyes over his mother's shoulder, smiling as the billionaire returned the hug a second later. "Thank you, Mrs. Kent-"

"None of that Mrs. Kent nonsense. I told you, it's just Martha. Or Ma if you want."

"Thank you, Martha."

She kissed his cheek before moving away to hug her son while her husband took his turn greeting the billionaire.

"Happy Birthday, son," The man wished him with a hearty pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Kent."

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan," Bruce repeated with a small smile, flickering his eyes in Martha's direction.

"I know you must have plans to celebrate with your family today, but I'm glad Clark convinced you to come."

Bruce and Clark exchanged a long look.

"I didn't have to work hard at all to get him here, Ma."

"He didn't," Bruce confirmed with a wry curl of his lips before turning back to Martha. "I apologize for canceling our trip at the last minute the other day."

"Nonsense, dear. You were in no condition to come here. I was so worried when Clark told us you were hurt." Martha reached to link their arms together as they started walking toward the house. "You're all better now, aren't you?"

"I am. Thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. I asked Clark to take you some pie. He gave it to you, didn't he?"

"Of course I did, Ma!" Clark protested from where he and Jonathan were walking behind them.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," Martha scolded. "Do I need to remember you what happened to the pie I asked you to take to Pete's mom?"

Clark felt his face heat up as Bruce turned to look at him over his shoulder, blue eyes alight. "I was ten, Ma."

"You were, but I don't think you like my pies any less than you did back then, do you?"

"No," He admitted after a moment.

"Smart boy," Jonathan murmured with a chuckle as he patted his son's back.

"You don't have to worry, Martha. Clark delivered your pie just like you asked and it was delicious. The kids and Alfred loved it as well."

Martha beamed. "I would have baked a few pies for you to take back home if I had known. But don't worry, I'm sure I can whip up one or two before you leave."

Bruce shot Clark a slightly panicked look. "No. Please. We didn't come here to make you do any more work."

She patted his arm. "Baking and cooking is no work at all, dear, but alright. I'll just send it with Clark another day."

He only shrugged in response to the look Bruce sent him as they entered the house.

"That's not necessary, but if you insist I'm sure they will love it. Thank you."

"Of course, dear."

"I'll be right back," Clark announced just before disappearing upstairs, returning a moment later wearing jeans, a plaid shirt, and his glasses.

He paused before joining in, taking in the sight of Bruce in his three-piece suit sitting comfortably at the table talking with his Pa while his Ma commented in passing as well as she brought the food to the table. It was Bruce who saw him standing there, their eyes meeting for a wordless moment, a knowing look in the piercing blue eyes. Clark ducked his head with a smile still on his face before closing the distance still between them.

Clark slid his hand into Bruce's as soon as he sat at his side, getting a gentle squeeze and a soft smile in return.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **a/n:** Surprised to see a second chapter? Well, so am I. This was my first time writing the Kents, so I hope I did alright.

I totally forgot yesterday was Bruce's birthday and only remembered when I saw some comments about it, and so I tried to think of something to write and this idea came up, though I didn't get to finish on time. And yes, Alfred and the Bats are planning something too back in Gotham. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
